


Forgotten Lullaby - Gift Artworks

by Cafelatte100



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's wings covered by starlight, Crowley's Birthplace, Field of Starlight, Forgotten Lullaby, Forgotten Memories, Gen, Music, Stars, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafelatte100/pseuds/Cafelatte100
Summary: After Crowley is gravely wounded, Aziraphale takes him to Crowley's original birthplace-a forbidden place even angels were not permitted to enter since the rebellion.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133
Collections: Amazing Good Omens





	Forgotten Lullaby - Gift Artworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/gifts).



> The digital artworks were completed by Gemennair. You can find more of Gemennair's amazing art at: [Bio & Contact](http://www.gemennair.contactin.bio/)
> 
> Thank you Lady-Wallace and Gemennair for giving your best in making my vision for this story come to life. 
> 
> The Field of Starlight depicted in the artworks here were inspired by Sting's song, [ "Fields of Gold"](https://youtu.be/AM4nWq6mU9k). And in case you're wondering about the songs that influenced my vision for God's Lullaby before the rebellion, they were inspired by Samuel Barber's [ "Agnus Dei (choral version)"](https://youtu.be/c2CvxIAFqRo) and the lyrics from the song, [ "Goodnight My Angel"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SBDVWronWI)
> 
> Please check out the [ story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442328/chapters/56189596) I requested from LadyWallace that belong together with Gemennair's artwork. :)

"Crowley? Crowley, it's time to wake up."

Crowley heard the familiar voice calling him, but didn't quite want to open his eyes yet. He had the distinct impression that he'd been having a lovely dream, and even now the echo of a nearly forgotten melody played in his head. Soft breeze brushed his cheek, lifting the hair from off his forehead.

"Crowley, you're safe now. Please, I need to see you open your eyes."

It was a voice he could never resist, and so he forced his eyes open.

He was greeted with the light of thousands of stars, covering his body, and emitting a warm luminescence that caused the face of the angel bending over him to glow. Crowley was tucked safely into Aziraphale's arms, the angel's wings curled around him, those, too, decorated with starlight.

Crowley reached up with awe to touch one of the twinkling drops resting in the angel's feathers, wondering if he was still dreaming. This place…he knew it, of course, though he had never thought to see it. He was almost certain he was wrong, and yet there was no mistaking the stars that glittered all around. It must be the Fields of Gold. It was sacred, even by Heavenly standards, for even angels were not permitted to enter. There was only one in particular that knew the way, but he was no longer an angel.

So how could a fallen angel like Crowley be here?

But his dream…he looked down at his hand bathed in starlight, then placed it over his chest. No, not a dream, he realized. At least not all of it. And there was the lullaby that he remembered from so long ago still echoing in his head.

Something had changed inside of him, and he was honestly feeling incredibly overwhelmed. Impulsively, he burrowed further against Aziraphale, burying his face against his friend's body and gripping him tight, with the need to suddenly hold onto something, anchor himself to someone familiar. He didn't know how they had gotten here, because previously he had been so certain they would all die and start the next Apocalypse, but now everything felt right with the world and relief rushed over him as a few tears slid from his eyes.

He felt Aziraphale's hands rubbing over his back and the angel huffed fondly. "It's all right, dear. You're home now. Everything will be okay."

Crowley sniffed and pushed himself upright, finally pulling himself together. "No, angel," he said. "I'm not home until we're at the bookshop with a strong drink."

Joy and relief spread across Aziraphale's face. The stars began to rise from them like shimmering, upward-falling, raindrops.

The angel laughed. "I think that sounds like a splendid idea."

He helped Crowley to stand as the last of the stars fell from them, and as Aziraphale prepared to miracle them home, Crowley cast one more look around this sacred place. 

He smiled as he heard the final strains of that forgotten lullaby on the breeze as the stars settled again.

He'd always thought it should have been called the Field of Starlight instead.

(This is a short excerpt from the story - [Forgotten Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442328/chapters/56189596).)  



End file.
